marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Fearless Spider-Woman Vol 1 6
Appearances Featured Characters: *Jessica Drew *Patsy Walker Supporting Characters: *Peter Parker Villains: Other Characters: *Robbers Solicit Synopsis A new vigilante is crawling in the streets of New York: Spider-Woman! Jessica: You expect me to wear this?! Patsy: You have to fight crime in that. It conceals everything, so no one will identify you. Jessica: Yeah, but it's reaaally tight. Jessica tries to fit in a blue and red spandex suit. It had similar patterns as of Spider-Man's suit. Jessica: Why does it have to be a Spider-Man costume? Patsy: Because Spider-Man is all over the news! They see you, you'll be noticed right away. Jessica: Just because Spider-Man is popular doesn't mean I have to dress up as him. Patsy: If they see you, the chances are they'll think its actually Spider-Man, not Jessica Drew. Jessica: Yup, different suit, my body shape, of course they'll think I'm "Spider-Man". Jessica said sarcastically, and puts on her gloves. They were specially designed to have sharp strands of adamantium, which were subtle, but identifiable through touch. Jessica: How did you learn to manage adamantium? Patsy: Oh! I forgot to tell you about the rest of the story. Okay, so, after I ran away, I fainted, then someone spotted me. It was this nice, old man named Joshua, who eventually became my adoptive father. Jessica: And...? Patsy: He works at OsCorp. Its a national corporation based in New York ran by Norman Osborn. Jessica: ....and...? Patsy: What did you expect me to say? Jessica: Adamantium. Patsy: Oh, forgot about that. Well, OsCorp does a lot of stuff, and that includes the study of- Jessica: Adamantium. Patsy: ...toxins. Jessica: When are you gonna answer my question? Patsy: Hold on, hold on. I'm almost to that part. So, OsCorp made a deal with Doctor Henry McCoy. He was a mutant, by the way. He had a brain the size of an empire building, I mean, he's that smart in science. Jessica: Is that his mutant power? Patsy: No. He's a big hairy guy, really hairy. Jessica lets out a laugh, but the mask she was wearing made it hard for her to laugh. Patsy: I'm serious. Jessica: That's the funniest mutant power ever. Patsy: He's still pretty smart. Anyway, so Norman Osborn made a deal with him because they want to study adamantium and how powerful it can be, and only Doctor McCoy knows that. But he rejected the deal, so OsCorp made their own study on adamantium, with dad being one of the scientists. And that's how I got the cool update on these gloves. Jessica: Well, good for you. Adamantium is everywhere these days. She tries to walk properly in front of the mirror, the spandex suit holding her down, of course. Jessica: So...if I'm gonna be Spider-Man for one day, what should I be named? Patsy: Spider-Woman. Duh. Jessica: I need something else. Something original. Patsy: Well, give me a synonym for Spider. Jessica: Arachnid. Patsy: That's it! We'll call you Arachne! Is it a yes or no? Jessica: I'm fine with anything. And she got out from the window, and crawled through the walls. She had an earpiece attached to her ear, allowing Patsy to talk to her. There was also a monitor ariund the earpiece which made Patsy see Jessica's every move. Patsy (through the earpiece): Pretty cool, huh? Jessica: This is pretty awesome. Patsy (through the earpiece): Wait. Let me take a selfie. This deserves a tweet! Jessica: This generation sucks. Jessica: Don't expect me to just crawl up and down a building swiftly. This is kind of hard. How does Spider-Man do it? Patsy (through the earpiece): He has great exercise everyday, I guess. Jessica: Are you saying I'm fat? Patsy (through the earpiece): I didn't say anything about you being fat! Jessica: I think you did. Patsy (through the earpiece): But I never intended to say it. Jessica: *sigh*. Where do you think I should go? Patsy (through the earpiece): Go to New York City. There's always some action there. Jessica: And how do I get there? Ride a cab? Patsy (through the earpiece): Of course not. There's a neat feature in those gloves. Get focused, and press the button. Jessica: What does it do? And why do I need to focus? Patsy (through the earpiece): You'll see. Jessica takes a deep breath, and pushes the button that was hidden in front of her gloves. A string of webbing sprung out of Jessica's hands, and pushed her towards the sky. Jessica: WHOA!! Patsy (through the earpiece): Calm down. Just keep pressing the buttons. Jessica: HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN? I have no idea how to stop this! Make it stop!!!! Patsy (through the earpiece): Just keep shooting webs near the buildings, but try not to tangle yourself. Jessica: O-okay, okay. Deep breaths, Jessica. Deep breaths. Jessica tries to shoot another line of web on the side of a skyscraper. And another one in the opposite direction. And another. and another, and Jessica was swinging through New York. Patsy (through the earpiece): See? I knew you'd get there. Jessica: How do I...how do I get..down? Patsy (through the earpiece): Jess? Is something wrong? Jessica: Nothing, nothing. Just..how do you... Jessica landed. It wasn't a pretty good landing. She got a gash on her shoulder after hitting it hard on the ground. There were some people robbing a bank, the clićhe way into getting money. Jessica: Perfect. Jessica: Spotted some goons. Should I take them out? Patsy (through the earpiece): Of course! Great timing. And Jessica hid from a street light, and tackled a robber from the back. Robber: Hey! Spider lady! Jessica: That's a horrible name. She took out another robber through a swift kick. One robber held up his gun at her. Robber: Stop! Stop! Jessica: Why should I? Patsy (through the earpiece): Found his pressure point. His right elbow seems to be shaky. Jessica: Got it. Robber: ...what? Without a response, she scratched the robber's elbow. The robber fought back and hit Jessica in her arm, and knocked her out cold by an uppercut. But, there was another figure, who came out from the robber's back, who scrapped the robber and hit him hard. Patsy (through the earpiece): Jess? JESS? What's happening. ???: Hey, I got your friend here. She's safe. Patsy (through the earpiece): W-who are you? Where's Jess? ???: Meet me here at Town Square. You've got some explaining to do. Patsy didn't bother to worry about what she needed to explain. She rushed to Town Square, and found Jessica..."Arachne" lying on the ground. The person next to her? Spider-Man. Spider-Man: What's this? Patsy: I-I... Spider-Man: Don't say this is just for a costume party, because its clear that your friend here is mimicing me. Patsy: I..we didn't mean to... Spider-Man: Be glad I was roaming around the streets to save her. Patsy: Jessica, are you alright? You had a pretty bad concussion. Spider-Man: Jessica... Jessica: I'm..I'm fine. Wasn't that bad of a bruise. Patsy: Spider-Man caught you and saved you- Jessica: Spider-Man?! Spider-Man: That's right, "Jessica". Now, who's this impostor. Spider-Man took off Jessica's mask, and a shock was put on his face. Spider-Man: YOU? Jessica: You. Patsy: Do you two know each other? Oh...right. Spider-Man: She tried to kill me! Patsy: It wasn't intentional. Spider-Man: She is a HYDRA AGENT! HYDRA AGENT, I TELL YOU! Jessica: shouldn't you be thanking me for taking out these robbers? Spider-Man: ...well...there's that. Thanks, I guess? Jessica: No worries. There's a lot of threats in this city. Better take them out than make it worse. Patsy: So um, are we all okay now? Spider-Man: And what do you have to do with all this? Patsy: I'm Hellcat! Y'know, that vigilante girl in the news? Spider-Man: Yeah, sure. Keep telling yourself that. Patsy: Wha-uh, it's true! Jessica: Well, I'm always around here. If you need any help, I'll be ready to serve. Spoder-Man: Oh, goody! S.H.I.E.L.D. needs back-up. Hydra's messing with them again. Jessica: Hydra, huh? Well, consider me S.H.I.E.L.D.'s ally. Step 1: Get Their Attention Step 1, done. Next Issue: The Fearless Spider-Woman #7: On the Double Triva Appearances Category:Spider-Woman Category:The Fearless Spider-Woman Category:Jessica Drew (Earth-1342)/Appearances Category:Earth-1342